


Sharkbait, Ooh Ha Ha (SJS)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barclay tends to invite himself over to watch Disney films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharkbait, Ooh Ha Ha (SJS)

**Author's Note:**

> Barclay is a Russian blue cat. Ben is a longhorn bull.

 

Barclay yawned. He was really sleepy. Ben had invited him over, but when Barclay got there, Ben wasn’t home. It wasn’t a big secret in the locker room that Ben kept a hide-a-key right outside of his door.

Barclay had let himself in and made himself at home. He left his shoes at the door and turned on the television. He was flipping through channels, when Ben came home.

“Oh.”

Barclay looked over the armrest of the couch.

“Hi Ben.”

“Hiiiii…”

Ben had a grocery bag in one hand and was taking off his shoes with the other. He seemed a little confused.

“What’s up Benny?”

“Why are you here?”

“You invited me over, ‘member?”

“Oh. I guess I did. That was today?”

Barclay sat up on the couch as Ben went into his kitchen. Barclay was a bit worried, but stayed where he was. He called after Ben, “Is this a bad time?”

Ben came back with a bowl of Chex mix and sat next to barclay. He took the remote and turned on his DVD player.

He told Barclay, “All the DVDs are over there. Help yourself and put something on.”

Ben put the snacks down and went back to the kitchen to get root beers. He came back to find Barclay pressing play on the DVD.

“What are we watching?”

“You’ll see.”

Ben looked straight ahead at the screen. He was stiff and nervous. He really hoped Barclay hadn’t chosen something violent; they dind’t tend to sit well with Ben.

Barclay frowned. He turned away from Ben as the opening scene started. He instantly perked up.

“I love this movie.”

He made himself comfortable and shoved snacks into his mouth. They were watching Finding Nemo.

 

Barclay’s attention was held for the entirety of the film. This didn’t mean he hadn’t noticed how Ben would mouth the words under his breath. During the movie they had actually started sitting closer together. Barclay had ended up with the snack bowl and would deny eating most of the Chex Mix even though he knew he did.

“I love that movie so much Benny.”

“Yeah. It’s one of my favorites, too.”

Barclay purred. Most hockey players he knew would deny liking ‘childrens’ movies. He finished eating the snack in the bowl before handing the bowl back to Ben. Ben sighed, took the bowl, and went to the kitchen.

When he came back, the TV was on the Food network. Barclay was napping, draped across the entirety of the couch. Ben smiled. He went back to the kitchen to make something to eat for when Barclay woke up.


End file.
